factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Galactus
'Character' Name: Galan Alias(es): Galactus Origin: Marvel Comics Affiliation: '''none '''Species: Cosmic Being Age: Billions of years old Height: 28' 9" (variable) Weight: 36000 lbs (variable) 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength and speed, Invulnerability, True Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Force Field Creation, Matter Restructuring, Matter Transmutation, Healing, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 1), Cosmic Awareness, Soul Manipulation, Interdimensional Portals, etc. Weaknesses: Galactus needs to feed on planets to sustain himself, if he goes for more than a month without eating a planet, he will grow weak and eventually die. He tends to ignore weaker beings, so it's possible to set up a trap and surprise him without his notice. Lifting Strength: Unknown. Variable. (He once grew to the size of and almost evenly wrestled with the Wraithworld sun) Striking Strength: Unknown. Variable. (He once grew to the size of and almost evenly wrestled with the Wraithworld sun) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Listed on the same level as Spider-Man in the Master Edition of the official Marvel handbook), possibly FTL+ (scaling from Thor). Massively FTL+ flight speed. Durability: Multi Planet Level (While weakened by Hunger, Galactus was able to survive from two planets colliding and a sizable nuclear arsenal), Star System Level (Absorbed a supernova), Universe Level (Fought the Mad Celestials, who matched Franklin Richards in a story wherein the latter was displayed as a "universal shaper") Destructive Capacity: '''Multi Star System Level (After absorbing the energy from several planets, Galactus proved capable of destroying at least three solar systems), Multi-Galaxy Level (Destroyed galaxies as a side effect of his fight with Tyrant, has matched Mephisto and Odin), Universe Level+ (As during the "Time Bubble"/"Black Celestial" alternative future story he was going to devour an entire 4-dimensional universal spacetime continuum) '''Range: '''Planetary to Universal | Unknown with the Ultimate Nullifier. Likely Multiversal+. '''Stamina: Dependent on his hunger, but eating planets restores his power. FactPile Tier: 'Low Skyfather to Abstract, depending on his hunger | likely Living Tribunal with the Ultimate Nullifer 'Equipment Ultimate Nullifier: Galactus can use the UN to destroy nearly anything, and he is a master of its use, so (unlike most lesser beings), he does not destroy himself as well when using it. When it is not currently in his possession, he can summon it to himself at will. It can still be used against him, however Notable Attacks/Techniques Planetary consumption: When Galactus finds a planet with the proper energies for him to feed on, he uses his elemental converter (which makes the process more efficient) and absorbs the energy from the planet, usually killing all life on the surface and causing the planet to explode, while giving him massive amounts of power. Realm consumption: He uses his power to absorb pocket universes. Apparently this is not as efficient as eating planets, since he doesn't rely on this as a source of energy. Summoning: Can summon "cosmic demons", which were powerful enough to cause the Asgardians trouble. FP Victories Dr Manhattan (Watchmen) - Dr Manhattan Profile (Galactus can solo the verse) Imperiex (DC Comics) Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) - Kharn Profile Superman Prime (DC Comics) 'FP Defeats' Anti-Monitor (DC Comics) - Anti-Monitor Profile Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics) - Lucifer Profile 'Inconclusive Matches' None 'Respect Thread(s)' Galactus Respect Thread Category:Character Profiles Category:Marvel Characters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Nigh-omnipotent Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Neutral Character Category:Video Game Characters